Unplanned ParANThood
by sean.p.ware
Summary: Fletcher and Olive get drunk and have sex during a party at Lexi's house. After a night of passion, Olive finds out that she's pregnant with Fletcher's baby. Will Fletcher and Olive handle being teen parents?
1. Chapter 1

**Unplanned ParANThood**

**Hello fellow **_**A.N.T. Farm**_** and Folive fans, sean. here bringing you another great story. Chyna, Olive and Fletcher go to a party at Lexi's house. Fletcher and Olive get drunk and have sex. After a night of passion, Olive finds out that she's pregnant with Fletcher's baby. Will Fletcher and Olive handle being teen parents? We'll find out in this romantically funny story. Rated M for one sex scene and language. P.S. I Do Not Own **_**A.N.T. Farm**_**.**

**Chapter One**

**The Party**

It was a beautiful Friday afternoon. The skies were clear and the sun was shining bright. Olive and Fletcher were sitting in her dorm room working on their science project together for Mr. Keaton's science class. Olive and her friends Fletcher and Chyna are 16 years old in their junior year at Z-Tech. Angus moved to New York with his parents after his father got a new job as an ad executive, he still contacts them. And Lexi graduated from Z-Tech and she is now going to college at UCLA and she is 19 years old. She's been nice to Chyna and her friends since then. She was mean to them once but now she's not. Lexi was also a cheerleader and the most popular girl at Webster High and she was a math prodigy at Z-Tech and was also known as the "math princess". Chyna entered the dorm room with a smile on her face while Fletcher and Olive were working.

"Hey guys, guess what. I have some exciting news." Said Chyna.

"What?" Asked Fletcher.

"Was there another Elvis sighting?" Asked Olive.

"Nope." Said Chyna.

"Elvis is dead, you doof." Said Fletcher teasing Olive.

"I know that. There have been a bunch of Elvis impersonator though." Said Olive.

"Yeah. In Vegas." Said Fletcher.

"Stop it!" Exclaimed Chyna. Fletcher and Olive stopped arguing with each other. The two kept teasing each other ever since they came to Z-Tech. There have been some times that Olive cares about Fletcher but she was afraid to tell him how she feels. There were also times when Olive was jealous of Fletcher and Kennedy dating, instead she was upset at Kennedy for pretending to date Fletcher and saying that she never liked him and also sabotaging the zPhones.

"Sorry about that, Chyna." Said Olive. "So, what's the big news?"

"Lexi is coming home from college and she's throwing this big party at her house for her friends. I was thinking that the three of us could go." Said Chyna.

"Are you crazy?!" Asked Olive looking shocked at Chyna.

"Olive, she's mellowed out." Said Chyna.

"Chyna, she's a college student and she's in college. College students are mean, drunk, crude and they also sex crazed teens that get horny and sleep with an attractive girl who's a party girl. Also, they'll smack your bottoms with a paddle till you say: "Thank you, sir. May I have another?"! Exclaimed Olive.

"That was _Animal House_." Said Fletcher laughing at Olive.

"ZIP IT, FLETCHER!" Screamed Olive! Fletcher kept his mouth shut after Olive screamed at him, he was really afraid.

"Come on." Said Chyna making an adorable puppy dog pout.

"Oh no! Not the puppy dog pout! Quit it! You look like Kim Possible doing that. Sure, I'll go. I love parties." Said Fletcher.

"I don't know." Said Olive. "I'm not the type of girl that goes to wild parties."

"Wimp." Said Fletcher.

"I'm not a wimp." Said Olive.

"Relax. It'll be fun." Said Chyna.

"We're not supposed to be out after curfew. Winter will be watching us like a hawk." Said Olive.

"What happened to the brave and adventurous girl that Dixon fell for?" Asked Chyna.

"Again Chyna, Dixon didn't fall for me being adventurous and brave. He fell for zazow." Said Olive pointing at herself. "But then again."

"Chyna, Olive's not the type of girl who doesn't get wild at parties." Said Fletcher. Olive became offended after Fletcher said she's not wild. He doesn't think that Olive could be a wild girl at a party. "What?"

"Why would you say that?" Asked Olive.

"Because you're always the good one. You don't have a wild, naughty side to you because you're the sweet and innocent one that Graham and Dixon fell for." Said Fletcher.

"Oh yeah?" Asked Olive.

"Yeah." Said Fletcher.

"Fine. Looks like I'm going to the party with you guys." Said Olive. Chyna smiled and hugged her best friend. Later that day, Chyna was trying on some dresses to wear for the party. Olive wore a perfect dress for Lexi's party. She wore a black floral dress, a pink cardigan and a pair of red flats. The blonde had bangs in her hair and she wore a pink floral headband.

"Here's what I'm wearing for the party." Said Chyna as she stepped out of the bathroom wearing a black shirt with a purple poofy skirt and a pair of purple heels.

"Wow Chyna. You look beautiful." Said Olive.

"You like it?" Asked Chyna.

"Yeah. I like it. It looks pretty cute. I hope you ask some cute college guy out on a date." Said Olive.

"Glad that you like it." Said Chyna. Fletcher entered the Chyna and Olive's dorm room to check to see if they're ready to go to the party. Fletcher wore a blue and white striped shirt, blue jeans and blue and white sneakers. He took a look at Chyna and Olive and saw how beautiful they looked.

"Wow Chyna, you look beautiful." Said Fletcher.

"Thanks Fletcher." Said Chyna.

"What about me?" Asked Olive.

"You always look beautiful, Olive." Said Fletcher. "So how are we going to sneak out of here?"

"Well, Winter is asleep on the couch. We should probably just walk out of here." Said Chyna. Chyna and Olive began to walk out of their dorm room and entered the roomavator but they forgot about someone, Fletcher. He was sneaking out of the dorm room slowly and Chyna and Olive were looking at him and getting very annoyed with him.

"Goddamnit, Fletcher!" Exclaimed Olive. The young genius marched out of the roomavator and grabbed Fletcher by his arm and yanked him in the roomavator so they can head out to the party. After they left the building, the three friends entered Chyna's car and drove from Palo Alto to San Francisco. The three arrived at Lexi's house and walked through the door and they see 50 people in her house.

"Wow, it's a lot of people here." Said Olive.

"Yeah." Said Fletcher. Lexi began to notice Chyna, Olive and Fletcher standing right by the door looking around. Lexi was wearing a beautiful red dress and a pair of black flats.

"Hey guys. I'm glad that you're here." Said Lexi.

"That's great." Said Olive.

"Great party you have here." Said Chyna.

"Thanks." Said Lexi.

"How's college?" Asked Chyna.

"It's great." Said Lexi.

"Nobody hazed you?" Asked Chyna.

"Nope. I didn't get hazed." Said Lexi.

"Toga! Toga! Toga!" Yelled Fletcher . Chyna, Olive and Lexi began to look at him thinking that there's something wrong with him. Fletcher began to chug an entire glass of beer in one gulp.

"Fletcher, what are you doing?" Asked Olive.

"I'm having a drink. What does it look like I'm doing?" Asked Fletcher as he started to walk around the house to fit in with some of the college students. He entered the dining room and sees a bunch of college students doing a keg stand. Fletcher started to walk over to the beer keg and began to do a keg stand. Chyna and Olive were surprised to see Fletcher drinking at a party. He's 16 and he never drinks, he only drinks juice and Red Viper soda.

"I'm not drinking tonight." Said Chyna as she kept staring at Fletcher.

"Same here." Said Olive. After he did a keg stand, Fletcher poured a cup of fruit punch in a cup and walks over to Olive and hands it to her. Olive began to sip the punch slowly and made a face after drinking it. "What's in this?"

"It's fine." Said Fletcher. Olive began to drink it again and tried to figure out why the fruit punch tastes funny.

"Why does it have a strong taste to it?" Asked Olive as she continued to drink it.

"Don't care." Said Fletcher.

"Fletcher, are you trying to get Olive drunk?" Asked Chyna looking suspicious.

"No." Said Fletcher. Fletcher started to grab Chyna by her waist and tries to kiss her on the lips.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Asked Chyna.

"I'm trying to kiss you." Said Fletcher. Chyna began to push him away and walked away from him. Fletcher poured himself another glass of fruit punch and began to drink it. A few minutes later and after a few cups of fruit punch that was mixed with vodka, Olive was drunk.

"Wow Olive, you're drunk." Said Chyna.

"You have beautiful hair." Said Olive slurring her words.

"How much did you drink?" Asked Chyna. Olive began to giggle cutely. "I'm guessing a lot."

Fletcher walked over to Olive and sees her drunk. He began to laugh after seeing her act like this. He's never seen her acting wild before, he thought it was really cute.

"Hey Fletcher." Said Olive playfully flirting with him.

"Hey Olive." Said Fletcher.

"Didn't I tell you that I find you sexy?" Asked Olive.

"No." Said Fletcher. Olive began to rub her leg up on him, making him feel shivers up his spine. He also began to feel his pants tightening up, he was having an erection.

"Well, I do. Kennedy, I mean Kumiko made a mistake for not liking you. She's a terrible girlfriend." Said Olive.

"Yeah, I know." Said Fletcher.

"If I was with you right now I could date you. Maybe we can do more." Said Olive.

"Like what?" Asked Fletcher.

"Have sex." Said Olive sexily. She was doing her best trying to flirt and seduce Fletcher while she's drunk. Fletcher was taking a sip of his drink until he did a spit take after he heard Olive say sex.

"Olive!" Exclaimed Fletcher. Olive pressed her lips against Fletcher's lips. She began to kiss him. This has caught Fletcher off-guard. Olive moved her hand down to Fletcher's pants and start to rub his huge tent. Fletcher moaned into Olive's kiss while she was pleasuring him. Fletcher stopped kiss Olive so he can catch his breath. "Wow, Olive. I didn't know that you could be this…this…this."

"What?" Asked Olive.

"Hot." Said Fletcher as he started to enjoy this new side of Olive.

"Yeah. I'm not sure but I think that the alcohol is making me feel naughty and very horny." Said Olive. The blonde held Fletcher's hand as they began to go upstairs to find a room so they could have some "private time" to themselves. Fletcher and Olive entered the guest room. Olive locked the door and walked over to the king-size bed and sat down on it. Fletcher walked over to Olive and sat down next to her.

"I'm a little nervous." Said Fletcher.

"Relax." Said Olive.

"But…" Fletcher said until he was interrupted by Olive kissing him. The two laid down on the bed, Olive removed her red flats and straddled him and continued to kiss him. Fletcher moved his tongue against Olive's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Olive let Fletcher in her mouth and felt his tongue touching her tongue. The two were starting their battle for dominance as Fletcher tried to pin his tongue against Olive's. Olive could feel her panties getting wet while she was being dominated by Fletcher's tongue.

"Olive, we're only 16 and you're a little drunk and horny. Are you sure about this?" Asked Fletcher after he stopped kissing Olive.

"Sure I'm sure." Said Olive in a slurred speech. She began to hiccup, making Fletcher giggle. He thought it was very cute.

"Boy, you're drunk alright." Said Fletcher as Olive began to unbutton Fletcher's shirt. "Olive…"

"C'mon." Said Olive. The blonde genius began to slowly kiss Fletcher's chest. Fletcher let out a soft moan feeling Olive's lips on his body, he could feel himself getting harder. After she kissed him on his chest, Fletcher began to kiss Olive back on her lips and removed her pink cardigan. Fletcher began to pull her dress to her bra line, exposing her cute pink kitten printed front-hooked bra. Fletcher started to unhook the bra, his jaw dropped seeing her perfect c-cup breasts and pretty pink nipples. He took one of her breasts and began to suck on her nipple while using his other hand to cup the other breast. Olive let out a throaty and pleasurable moan while Fletcher was pleasuring her. His wet tongue flicked her nipple and he licked around here areola. His free hand was pinching her nipple, she could feel nipples getting hard and she could herself getting really wet from his touch. After coating her nipple nicely with his saliva, Fletcher repeated his actions on Olive. His touches were turning the horny blonde on she wanted more. Olive unfastened Fletcher's jeans and pulled them down to his ankles and his red boxer briefs, his 9-inch cock was sticking out right in front of her and the sight of seeing it was making her mouth water. Olive began to strip out of her floral dress sexily, leaving her in her kitten printed panties. Fletcher watched as he sees his best friend stripping right in front of him, she was now completely naked and Fletcher was partially naked. Olive was letting her inhibitions run wild and Fletcher is enjoying this side of her.

"Fletcher, I always wanted to fuck you. I want you to be inside me." Said Olive. Fletcher began to kiss Olive for a couple of minutes. The young blonde slowly inserted his penis in her vagina, instantly breaking her hymen. Olive began to cry out in pain feeling Fletcher's cock popping her cherry as she began to pull it out.

"Are you okay?" Asked Fletcher.

"I'll be fine." Said Olive. The young blonde started to take a couple of inches inside her so she could get used to it.

"Bounce on it." Commanded Fletcher. Olive starts to spread her legs wide and proceeds to slowly go up and down on his cock. Her squeals of pain turned into moans of pleasure as she stopped feeling pain and felt pleasure. The two were having drunken sex in the guest room of Lexi's house. The two were both virgins and now they're not. Olive began go up and down faster on Fletcher's cock. Her breasts were bouncing up and down as they continued their pleasurable lovemaking. Fletcher turned Olive over on her back and spread her legs wide and held them open. He was now on top of her, his member was thrusting in and out of her pussy. Olive took her free hand to rub her clit, the sight of seeing her rub her clit was making him grow big inside her, if it was possible. After a few minutes of fucking, the two were ready to cum.

"Oh god, Fletcher! Cum inside me! I want to feel your seed in me." Moaned Olive.

"Me too. I'm about to cum too." Moaned Fletcher. Fletcher got a few more hard thrusts in Olive. Her muscles tightened and her toes started to curl in pleasure and her cum surrounding Fletcher's cock was all that made Olive cum. Fletcher shot his hot load inside Olive as they both let out a pleasurable moan. Fletcher kept thrusting inside Olive to make sure she got every last drop inside her. After cumming inside her, Fletcher collapsed on Olive's chest and making sure that he's not putting too much weight on her and kissed her on her lips and laid down next to her.

"I hope you don't vomit in my mouth." Said Fletcher jokingly. Olive began to giggle and playfully hit Fletcher in his arm. Chyna began to enter the door after the door unlocked for some unknown reason.

"Hey guys…" Said Chyna. After she walked in, she sees a completely naked Olive and a partially naked Fletcher who were both drunk and laying in bed with each other. Chyna didn't say anything, she walked out of the room and went downstairs to leave Fletcher and Olive alone. This was going to be a night to remember.

**(The Next Day)**

Olive woke up in bed with a headache. The light from the sun was beaming into her eyes as she started to close them. She began to look around to see if she was in her dorm room, but she was not in her dorm room she was in a room at Lexi's house. Olive got out of the bed and felt a cool breeze hitting her naked body. She looked down and noticed that she was not wearing any clothes. She picked up her bra and panties and put them on and her floral dress and her pink cardigan. Her pink cardigan was not on the floor, she looked around the room searching for it until she sees it laying on the bed next to a 16-year-old boy with short brown hair. It was Fletcher. She was shocked to see him laying in bed. Olive began to think about what she did with him, she also thought about regretting about last night. She picked up her zPhone and called Chyna to pick her up from Lexi's. Olive grabbed her flats and ran out of the house barefoot. She sat down on the front porch and began to over-react about one thing: what if she's pregnant? Chyna arrived later at Lexi's and picked her up. When they arrived at Z-Tech, Chyna and Olive entered their dorm room. Olive sat down on her bed and looked at Chyna in her eyes.

"Chyna, I need to tell you something." Said Olive looking nervous. Olive could feel a tear coming down her face. Chyna was beginning to worry about her best friend and roommate.

"What's wrong, Olive?" Asked Chyna.

"Last night at Lexi's party, I had a little too much to drink from the punch. I didn't know that there was alcohol in it. I thought there was something wrong with the punch and I really liked it. I was talking to Fletcher and I began to kiss him, we were both drunk and we went upstairs and…and." Said Olive as she started to cry.

"What is it?" Asked Chyna.

"I had sex with him." Said Olive. Chyna's jaw dropped after she found out that Fletcher and Olive had sex with each other. Chyna sat down next to Olive and gave her a hug. "It was really stupid of me and I wasn't thinking."

"Does Fletcher know?" Asked Chyna.

"No, he was drunk too." Said Olive as she continued to cry in Chyna's arms.

"It's going to be alright, Olive." Said Chyna.

"No, it's not." Said Olive. "Chyna, what if I'm pregnant?"

"I don't know. You could be. I mean, he didn't wear a condom and you're not on the pill." Said Chyna. "You created a pregnancy test. Why don't you try taking one to see if you are?"

"Okay, fine. I will." Said Olive as she walked over to her desk and pulled out a homemade pregnancy test that she's created. Olive entered the bathroom to do her pregnancy test while Chyna pulls out some clean clothes for her to wear. "Alright, I peed on the stick. Now I have to wait for 3 minutes to see if I'm pregnant."

"Okay. I also got you some clean clothes for you to wear today." Said Chyna as she hands Olive her clothes. She began to take a quick shower so she won't smell like alcohol. After she took her shower, Olive put on her pink kitten sweater, her black jeans and her pink converses and stepped out of the bathroom. The young blonde sat down on her bed awaiting the news on her pregnancy test.

"What if I'm pregnant?" Asked Olive.

"Don't worry, Olive. I'm there for you. You're my best friend and you're like a sister to me. I will always be by your side and we will get through this, no matter what." Said Chyna. Olive smiled at Chyna and gave her a hug. The two heard a beeping noise coming from the bathroom. Chyna and Olive entered the bathroom, the blonde genius crossed her fingers and closed her eyes and picked up the pregnancy test. When Olive opened her eyes, she gasped and couldn't believe what she saw.

"Oh my god." Said Olive.

**Cliffhanger! Do you think Olive is pregnant? And if she is, will she tell Fletcher and how will he react? We'll find out next time in chapter two. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unplanned ParANThood**

**Hey everybody. First off, I would like to thank the following people for reviewing my story: Boris Yeltsin, Torigagged, OhMyMya01, PeteStorm78, bigsjohn387 and Guest. Second, thank you for reminding me that you have to wait a couple of weeks before you can know if somebody's pregnant. I didn't know if it was a day LOL. So thank for reminding me that and when I do another pregnancy story, I'll make sure that it's a couple of weeks. And third, it's update time so today we're going to find out if Olive is pregnant. So here it is chapter two. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Two**

**The Big Reveal**

"What if I'm pregnant?" Asked Olive.

"Don't worry, Olive. I'm there for you. You're my best friend and you're like a sister to me. I will always be by your side and we will get through this, no matter what." Said Chyna. Olive smiled at Chyna and gave her a hug. The two heard a beeping noise coming from the bathroom. Chyna and Olive entered the bathroom, the blonde genius crossed her fingers and closed her eyes and picked up the pregnancy test. When Olive opened her eyes, she gasped and couldn't believe what she saw.

"Oh my god." Said Olive. "I do not believe it."

"What is it?" Asked Chyna. Olive lifted up the pregnancy test and showed it to Chyna. The young musician started to look at two pink lines on it meaning positive. Chyna couldn't believe her eyes either. Her best friend in four years who was like a sister to her…is pregnant. Olive's eyes began to water after finding out that she's pregnant. She began to worry about her schoolwork and her future. What would her parents think about her being pregnant with Fletcher's baby? All of those things started to cloud up in Olive's mind. The young blonde teen walked over to her bed and sat down on it and picked up her memory quilt, looking at all of the panels with her and Fletcher together.

"Olive. Olive, are you going to be okay?" Asked Chyna.

"No. No, I'm not going to be okay. I'm pregnant. I'm going to be a teen mom. And you want to know why? Because I got drunk at Lexi's party, that's why." Cried Olive. Chyna hugged her sad best friend in her arms trying to comfort her.

"Like I said, Olive. I'm there for you." Said Chyna.

"Thank you." Said Olive as she wiped her tears off her face.

"You're welcome." Said Chyna. "So, are you going to tell Fletcher?"

"I've got to. I mean, he's the father of our child." Said Olive.

"How will he feel about being a father?" Asked Chyna.

"I don't know. I'm afraid that he might freak out and he'll tell me that he hates me and he'll never see or talk to me again and I don't want to lose him. Ever since Dixon broke up with me for Oksana, Fletcher has been there ever since. I love him." Said Olive.

"Don't worry, he'll understand. Besides, it's not like he'll freak out." Said Chyna

"Yeah, right." Said Olive as she smiled at Chyna. Olive's zPhone began to ring after she heard the ringtone to Trifecta's _Who 'Dat Party Cat? _playing. She picked up her phone and answered it.

"Hello." Said Olive.

"Hi Olive." Said Lexi. Olive was not surprised to hear Lexi's voice. She was responsible for the party that she threw last night.

"You!" Exclaimed Olive.

"Olive, I didn't know that there was alcohol in the punch. I swear, I have nothing to do with." Said Lexi.

"Riiiight." Said Olive.

"You have to believe me." Said Lexi.

"How can I know you're telling the truth?" Asked Olive. Lexi began to explain her side of the story trying to convince Olive that she was not responsible for the alcohol in the punch.

"I'm sorry, but I'll need convincing." Said Olive.

"Fine." Said Lexi.

"Prove it to me." Said Olive.

"I will." Said Lexi. A few minutes later, Lexi arrived at Z-Tech and entered Chyna and Olive's dorm room and showed Olive the video of the party. Olive began to play the video of Lexi's party. On the video, it showed three college boys with a bottle of vodka pouring it into the punch. Olive couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the video.

"Those drunken college guys spiked the punch." Said Olive. Lexi began to notice Olive crying.

"Olive." Said Lexi.

"What will Fletcher say?" Asked Olive.

"What happened? Did somebody touch you?" Asked Lexi. Olive began to sob out the whole story of her and Fletcher. She told Lexi that she was drunk and she had with Fletcher at her party. Lexi was surprised to hear that Olive and Fletcher had sex. Lexi was also angry about the college guys spiking the punch, she never expected the party to be rowdy.

"Those idiots!" Exclaimed Lexi. "I can't believe that they would do something like that."

"I don't know what I'm going to say to him. I'm not on the pill or anything. Plus, Fletcher wasn't wearing a condom." Said Olive.

"Are you going to be okay?" Asked Lexi as she hugged Olive.

"I don't know." Said Olive looking down at her feet. Lexi began to notice something wrong with Olive. She saw how depressed she looked and she wanted to know right now.

"What is it?" Asked Lexi.

"I'm…I'm…I'm." Said Olive trying to get the words out of her mouth.

"Spit it out." Said Lexi.

"I'm pregnant." Said Olive.

"Oh god." Gasped Lexi.

"This never would've happened if I known that there was alcohol in the punch." Said Olive pacing around the room.

"Sweetie, it's okay." Said Lexi trying to calm down Olive.

"I'm scared. I don't know what I'm going to do." Said Olive. A knock was heard on the door as Lexi opened the door to see who it was. It was Fletcher. He was standing right in front of Chyna and Olive's door wearing a red shirt, blue jeans and red sneakers. Olive was surprised to see Fletcher entering her room while Lexi walked out of the room leaving the two alone together.

"Olive." Said Fletcher as he closed the door.

"Hi Fletcher." Said Olive.

"How are you feeling? You had a lot to drink at that party." Said Fletcher. Olive began to smile after Fletcher checked to see how she was doing. She also began to blush right in front of him.

"Better, I think." Said Olive.

"That's good." Said Fletcher as he kissed Olive on her cheek.

"Fletcher, do you remember what happened last night?" Asked Olive.

"Bits and pieces." Said Fletcher.

"What do you remember?" Asked Olive.

"I remember us having sex together. You were drunk at the time." Said Fletcher.

"I wanna talk to you about that." Said Olive.

"What's wrong?" Asked Fletcher.

"I'm pregnant." Said Olive. His eyes grew big after hearing the news about Olive's pregnancy.

"You're sure?" Asked Fletcher.

"Yes." Said Olive. Then from out of nowhere, Olive was caught off guard by Fletcher kissing her on the lips. His kiss was sweet and loving and Olive was enjoying every minute of the kiss. "You're not freaking out?"

"A bit." Said Fletcher.

"But you're happy, right?" Asked Olive.

"Yeah." Said Fletcher.

"Me too." Said Olive. This was going to be the happiest moment of their lives. They couldn't believe that they're going to be teen parents. But, they're forgetting who to talk about the pregnancy to….their parents. They're hoping that they won't freak out and get mad at them.

**Looks like Fletcher and Olive are happy becoming parents. How will their parents take the news? We'll find out next time. Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter three. Till next time my fellow readers.**


End file.
